Demeterina
Demeterina, also known as Red & Gold, is the fandom pairing of Demeter and Bombalurina. This duo is inseparable in most productions, even taking their final bows together. They sing and dance together throughout the musical, most notably in "Grizabella: The Glamour Cat" and "Macavity: The Mystery Cat". Bombalurina also typically has a very protective streak when it comes to Demeter, particularly around Grizabella and Macavity. Gallery Bombalurina Demeter Film 01.jpg|1998 film Bombalurina Demeter Film 02.jpg|1998 film Bombalurina Demeter Film 03.jpg|1998 film Bombalurina Demeter Film 04.jpg|1998 film Bomba Deme l8105 b62.jpg|London 1981 Bomba Deme l8105 b60.jpg|London 1981 Bomba Deme nypl 71.jpg|Broadway 1982 Bomba Deme Bway 1982 01.jpg|Broadway 1982 Bomba Demeter Vienna autographed 01.jpg|Vienna 1980s Bomba Demeter Vienna 1983 17.jpg|Vienna 1983 Bomb dem Vienna 84.jpg|Vienna 1984 Bomba Deme Sydney 1985 01.jpg|Sydney 1985 Bomba Deme hamburg 86.jpg|Hamburg 1986 Bomba Deme l8709 13.jpg|London 1987 Bomba Deme 1 US2.png|US Tour 2 Bomba Deme 2 US2.png|US Tour 2 Bomba Deme Rosemarie Ford Michele Hooper UK8906 27.jpg|UK Tour 1989 Bomba Deme fr 198909 164.JPEG|Paris 1989 Bomba Deme l8904 10.jpg|London 1989 Deme Bomba Sharon Millerchip Cat Lawrence Aus 1989.jpg|Aus Tour 1989 Bomba Deme L9002.png|London 1990 Bomba Deme l9011 02.jpg|London 1990 Bomba Deme l9111 03.jpg|London 1991 Bomba Deme l9206 04.jpg|London 1992 Bomba Deme l9211 03.jpg|London 1992 Bomba Demeter Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg|Aus Tour 1993 Bomba Deme l9305 02.jpg|London 1993 Bomba Deme l9406 02.jpg|London 1994 Bomba Deme l9411 01.jpg|London 1994 Bomba Deme 1994 Vanessa Leagh Hicks Dawn Spence.jpg|London 1994 Bomba Deme Sally Taylor Wendy Kitching Uk9402 01.jpg|UK Tour 1994 Bomba Deme l9505 02.jpg|London 1995 Bomba Deme l9511 03.jpg|London 1995 Bomba Deme L9608 17.jpg|London 1996 Bomba Deme l9705 01.jpg|London 1997 Bomba Deme 20 Years in Germany 04.jpg|Hamburg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1.jpg|Hamburg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 2.jpg|Hamburg 1997 Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 3.jpg|Hamburg 1997 Bomba Deme L9807.png|London 1998 Bomba Deme l9911 24.jpg|London 1999 Bomba Deme us99 05.jpg|US Tour 1999 Bomba Deme l0006 15.jpg|London 2000 Bomba Deme l0102 11.jpg|London 2001 Demeter Rachel Waters Stuttgart 2001.jpg|Stuttgart 2001 Bomba Deme Stuttgart 01.jpg|Stuttgart 2001 Bomba Demeter de01 19.jpg|Stuttgart 2001 Bomba Deme de02 49.jpg|Berlin 2002 Bomba Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg|Copenhagen 2002 Deme Bomba 1 Shanghai 2003.jpg}World Tour 2003 Bomba Demeter Grace Warner Leyla Pelligrini UK 2004 01.jpg|UK Tour 2004 Bombalurina Grace Warner backstage UK 2004 02.jpg|UK Tour 2004 Bomba Demeter 1 Moscow 05.jpg|Moscow 2005 Bomba Demeter 2 Moscow 05.jpg|Moscow 2005 Bomba Demeter 4 Moscow 05.jpg|Moscow 2005 Bomba deme tour 2005 2.jpg|German Tour 2005 Bomba Deme 06 Tokyo J0603.png|Tokyo 2006 Bomba Deme 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006 Bomba Deme 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006 Bomba deme US 5 02.jpg|US Tour 5 Bomba Deme US 5 01.jpg|US Tour 5 Bomba Deme US 5 07 2006.jpg|US Tour 5 2006 Bomba Deme uk06.jpg|UK Tour 2006 Bomba Demeter Aus 2007 01.jpg|Aus Tour 2007 Korea 2008 Demeter Bombalurina.gif|Korea 2008 Seoul 2008 Dem and Bomb.png|Korea 2008 Bomba Demeter Aus 2009 01.jpg|Aus Tour 2009 Bomba deme Yokohama 09.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Bomba Deme shiki calendar1002 w.jpg|Yokohama 2009 Bomba Demeter Aus 2010 01.jpg|Aus Tour 2010 Bomba Deme Brazil 003.jpg|Brazil 2010 Bomba Deme Brazil 004.jpg|Brazil 2010 Deme Bomba 01 Tent Tour.jpg|German Tent Tour Bomba Deme 01 Tent Tour.jpg|German Tent Tour 2010 Bomba Deme 01 German Tour 11.jpg|German Tour 2011 Bomba Deme 2 China 2012.jpg|China 2012 Bomba Deme Munkus China 2012.jpg|China 2012 Bomba Demeter 1 China 2012.jpg|China 2012 Deme Bomb poster Yokohama 2012.jpg|Yokohama 2012 Bomba Demeter Melissa James Lily Frazer.jpg|UK Tour 2013 Bomba Deme Rachael Ward Kelsie-Rae Marshall RCCL Cast 1 01.png|RCCL 2014 Bomba Deme Rachael Ward Kelsie-Rae Marshall RCCL Cast 1 02.gif|RCCL 2014 Bomba Deme UK14 Charlene Zizi.jpg|UK Tour 2014 Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpg|Asia Tour 2014 Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 02.jpg|Asia Tour 2014 Bomba Deme Charlene Zizi Palladium 2014 01.jpg|London 2014 Bomba Deme Emma Lee Clark Anna Woodside uk15.jpg|Blackpool 2015 Bomba Demeter Sarah Landy Amy Berrisford Aus 2015 01.jpg|Aus Tour 2015 Bomba Demeter Rachael Ward.jpg|Paris 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (14).jpg|Sapporo 2015 Bomba Demeter Aus 2016 02.png|Aus Tour 2016 Broadway 16 press Macavity Girls.jpg|Broadway 2016 Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016.jpg|Broadway 2016 Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016 (2).png|Broadway 2016 Bomba Deme Cake Kim Faure.jpg|Broadway 2017 Deme Bomba Bway Revival Sam Dani.png|Broadway 2017 Bomb Demeter Asia Tour 17 Suzie Melloy Ashlee Smith.jpg|Asia Tour 2017 Bomba Deme Asia 17 1.png|Asia Tour 2017 Bomba Deme Antwerp Premiere uk17 02.jpg|Intl Tour 2017 Bomba Deme Bows Zagreb 3 2017.jpg|Intl Tour 2017 Bomba Deme Lauren Mobley Lydia Boulton RCCL Cast 6 01.jpg|RCCL 2018 Bomba Deme Lauren Mobley Lydia Boulton RCCL Cast 6 02.jpg|RCCL 2018 Japan Dem Bomb Press Image 18.jpg|Tokyo 2018 2018 Japan Demeter Bombalurina.jpg|Tokyo 2018 Bomba Demeter Charlotte Reavey Megan Carton RCCL Cast 8 01.jpg|RCCL 2019 Bomba Demeter Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Vienna 2019 Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Vienna 2019 Bomba Demeter Opening Night Vienna 2019 03.jpg|Vienna 2019 Bomba Deme Lexie Plath Liz Schmitz US6 2019.jpg|US Tour 2019 Bomba Deme Lexie Plath Liz Schmitz US6 2019 2.jpg|US Tour 2019 Deme Bomba US6 Charlotte Erin.png|US Tour 2019 Deme Bomba US6 Erin Chupinsky Lexie Plath IG 01.jpg|US Tour 2019 Deme Bomba US6 Erin Emma.png|US Tour 2019 Deme Bomba US6 Alexa Emma.png|US Tour 2019 Bomba Deme Sally Frith Erica Jayne Alden Shanghai 2019.jpg|Intl Tour 2019 Category:Couples